Новая надежда
by Baronblue
Summary: Год, что материя года, в день, как в этом году, так как не имеет значения. Даже мое имя может немного помочь Oracle заявил, что все участки Zwnow как неуместные в эти дни у меня в возрасте 35


** Новая надежда **

Год, что материя года, в день, как в этом году, так как не имеет значения. Даже мое имя может немного помочь Oracle заявил, что все участки Zwnow как неуместные в эти дни у меня в возрасте 35 лет, в свое время я что-то вроде супер-мозг на этой планете была задумана генетических манипуляций люди моей расы и землянин Zwnow, следовательно, мое имя. Для кого-то так хорошо физики материалов всех видов и квантовой механики и ее derivatives'm очень плохой писатель, я всегда думал, что эхо письменной форме с руки было очень примитивно, но все же я скучаю очень осторожно я научился писать только вчера с моей руки на этом пути, поэтому не ожидайте многого от меня, эта запись разработан таким образом, его можно найти для любого рода человеческого и быть расшифровки когда-то. Я хотел, чтобы люди работали немного.

Постарайтесь быть как можно более четкими и не очень техницистской в моих словах.  
Жаркое около 1 года отныне Плутон в нашу базу и звук признанию, "простыми словами". Мы обнаружили квантовые вариант неточными для нашей маленькой Солнечной системе нашего Солнца до сих пор многие куски жизни, и этот процесс мог остановить и захватить несколько лет, узнав, что я был в состоянии построить частиц Takion излучения. Наша текущая солнце, как, сколько наша атмосфера находятся в равновесии увидеть только в примитивных времен динозавров на Земле мы значительно увеличили кислорода для нашей дикой природе в двух словах наша земля очень достаточные ресурсы даже после поколений носить.

Что наша база на Плутоне мог найти это термин, расширения вызовов (биг-бен), когда происходит взрыв, который отражается уничтожая все на своем пути, к которому мы можем только все жители Млечного Пути только 25 дней жизни уничтожая все живое и нас являющийся одной из систем, которая присоединена около пределами Млечного Пути у нас есть percatar этой ситуации многие parcesks некоторых пород пришли сюда, чтобы спросить, что они являются .  
Ответ сложен amansadoramente грустно, но я стараюсь быть как можно более четкими, что вселенная в миниатюре это слезотечение, что мы называем нашим скипетром сбалансировать эту колоссальную галактических рушится таким образом, что казалось невообразимым аза пришел много лет назад, следовательно, причина моего творчества.

Так как я человек часть и часть Zwnow они являются существами, которые живут в другом измерении, и для вас, чтобы понять вселенную, как раньше их называли, на самом деле что-то вроде пузыря, они могут пройти через эти пузыри подарок им заблагорассудится рождения, не поддается исчислению, и это точно не известно, но пришел домой, чтобы повесить за то, что земля цивилизаций с меньшим содержанием войне в настоящее время существует во Вселенной, что пещера Авиа другой расы, но они были погашены ранее. Первыми убили из-за этой ситуации.

У меня есть галактические охранник крыло каждый день просят отчеты. У меня есть все достижениями в моей установки можно себе представить еще работа так однообразно, иногда просто чувствую себя немного расслабились, путешествуя во времени в этом я могу быть время от времени, что арии еще раз, но не работает я могу спросить, почему не шаг назад во времени и избежать всех?. Это то, что кто-то будет говорить, но если вселенная рушится хватает аналогично времени.

Иногда, когда я иду где-то в галактической истории охранники со мной всегда дают хороший, следовательно, их летающие тарелки, то обнаружим, что они менее обидно, чем то, что думают другие люди.  
Мой офис находится в моем доме у меня есть минимальный строительства нашей системы, которую мы собрали все объяснить, как мы можем пережить это.

В основном я научил, как разрушительные это, и как это, что Вселенная пуста является зверским, я не видел ничего там так что я положил в кампании использовать вспашки функции устройства передачи через квадрант Очевидно, наш Млечный Звездный путь носить его во времени и пространстве моя идея заключается в создании супер-пузырем, который позволяет нам выжить, мы не могли пойти в другой вселенной, так как это уже заняты и два тела не могут занимать то же пространство может быть изменен достаточно хорошо но долго крылом этот катаклизм произойдет в любом случае.

Ну моя идея очень проста: пусть все идут и остаются в виде пузыря времени, которая позволяет нам выжить.  
После того как вы закончите, ликвидация всей нашей системы будут расположены на правой ничего не будет последним оплотом всех известных форм жизни.

Многие не доволен идеей и хочу умереть на их планетах также они дали им возможность поехать в другой вселенной (конечно же) же из них умирают от старости, и поэтому не могут размножаться больше, потому что шаг их тела через этот процесс сразу же теряют способность к размножению многие поняли это и начали собирается захватить вас рок еще в июне, я обнаружил грубые точного места и давая им возможность перемещения с додо и имущество и дома, и корабли, которые мы полны решимости, чтобы остаться на жизнь, после того как мы пройти этот барьер и быть в этом пустом месте не может перемотки назад или вперед времени или что-нибудь подобное.

Строительство и планы, которые я сделал в год. Направлено в многих строителей и инженеров до 5000 500 000 лет в прошлое для того, чтобы построить такой захватывающий здания.  
В уголках нашей системе.

Эта конструкция требует очень большой источник энергии, поэтому, к сожалению я не могу сказать, откуда и принес неисчислимые власти.

Что я могу сказать вам посетить объекты, которые были запущены в тайне от захвата многих лет мы только нашли civorg жив, а Церера жаль, что они не потомки тех людей, мы посылаем.  
Все работает в соответствии с планом дней левое крыло только Земли и других планет было дано разрешение на монументальную празднования после этого должны быть в состоянии спячки для него не менее 100 лет, чтобы пройти время пузырь, который создаст все эти люди и их дети будут спать, который с помощью этих sivorgs очень доброжелательно они действительно могут не знать о некоторых существ во время сна, и они могут по-прежнему на своем пути заменят Cundo эти 100 лет известно, что очень положительно.

Ну в моем случае я установил один разработанный специально для меня, человека будет равной степени всем, что произошло.  
Быть человеком я не могу не чувствовать страха представить себе распад все это я пишу то, что я пишу в специальное устройство, которое сделано из материала, который не существует в этой вселенной, поэтому, если что-то происходит, что может пережить всю эту информацию, если Правда чернослива все будет в пользу жизни, скорее всего, власти делась смол, как карты на стол.


End file.
